Entre dos Mortifagos: Entre la Obsesión y el amor
by Chapizz FeltSon21
Summary: -Veo a dos mortífagos en tu vida Fueron las palabras con las que la profesora Trelawney se dirige a Hermione mientras observaba su oscuro futuro -Dos mortifagos, uno la defenderá y el otro le hará tener el peor sufrimiento de su vida. Uno la amará mientras que el otro la querrá tener a la fuerza... Uno de ellos morirá... ¿Quien será?... CON LA COLABORACIÓN DE MAFER MALFOY
1. La clase de Adivinación&una premonición

CAPITULO 1.

LA CLASE DE ADIVINACIÓN & UNA PREMONICIÓN…

No entendía por que había escogido aquella clase. Odiaba esa materia y todos lo sabían, por eso la profesora McGonagall se sorprendió en cuanto Hermione Granger pidió la clase de Adivinación.

La profesora Sybill Trelawney suspiro en cuanto vio a Hermione, pues ella sabia que la castaña no tenia el talento. Hermione por su parte no quiso dar explicaciones a sus amigos por su decisión de tomar aquella clase que ella tanto odiaba, lo único que Harry, Ron y Hermione agradecían es que en aquella clase no la compartían con los Slytherin, solamente se encontraban en esa clase los Gryffindor y con Ravenclaw.

-Ya quiero escuchar como voy a morir-Decía Harry un poco desanimado, pues en los últimos cursos la profesora Trelawney había visto en Harry las muertes más espantosas.

-Creo que a lo mejor esta vez morirás por tomar un jugo de calabaza-Decía Ron burlándose de Harry.

-Que gracioso Ron-Lo regaño Hermione-Espero que esta vez la profesora si nos enseñe algo-Decía mientras que Harry asentía con la cabeza-No creo que el ver por bolas de cristal uno pudiera ver su futuro-Agrego, pues la profesora les dijo que ese curso empezarían por algo sencillo como por ejemplo el aprender a ver bien a través de la bola de cristal.

-Mis niños-Les interrumpió la profesora-Veré que les espera en el futuro-Potter he tenido un sueño, tu vida esta en peligro-Le dijo mientras que Harry suspiraba esperando que la profesora viera hacía su bola de cristal para escuchar de que manera iba a "Morir" esta vez. Sin embargo la profesora observaba la bola de cristal de Hermione con cierto temor en su mirada.

-Mi niña-Le dijo a Hermione mientras tomaba su mano para leerla-Veo que estas en un gran peligro-Le dijo mientras que Hermione suspiraba, no creía nada de lo que diría su profesora, para ella la profesora Trelawney solo era una farsante.

-Profesora no creo que yo vaya a tener una muerte espantosa-Le dijo en tono de burla. Lavender Brown y Parvatí Patil que eran unas fieles seguidoras de la profesora la miraban con una cara de espanto, hasta la miraban con lastima.

-Mi niña escúchame bien-Empezó a decir-Veo a dos Mortifagos en tu vida-Le dijo mientras que Hermione suspiraba-Uno de ellos te protegerá mientras que el otro te lastimara y hará lo que sea para tenerte. Veo mucho sufrimiento en tu vida y una muerte espantosa-Le dijo mientras que Hermione sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente, no, no debía creer en las palabras de su profesora, ella era una persona que no creía ni en la adivinación ni en las profecías, la profesora solo quería que ella empezara a creer.

-Es una tontería-Dijo Hermione muy enojada mientras que salía de aquel aula.

-Ustedes dos deberían estar al pendiente de su amiga y tú-Dijo apuntando a Ron-Deberías de aprender a no lastimar a tus amigos-Le dijo mientras que el pelirrojo suspiraba, no sabia por que la profesora le había dicho eso…

Caminaba hacia la casa de los gritos esperando no ser visto por algún alumno o bien por algún otro profesor, aquel hombre de cabello negro y grasiento se movía con facilidad mientras avanzaba hacia aquella casa de los gritos, recordó cuando años atrás fue victima de una broma de mal gusto a manos de los merodeadores. Recordaba que James Potter le salvo la vida, odiaba tener que agradecerle a James. Llego mientras otro sujeto se levantaba de aquel rincón.

-Sabía que no me ibas a dejar Severus-Dijo Barty Crouch Jr. Mientras sonreía.

-¿Estas loco Barty?-Pregunto Snape muy enojado-Alguien te puede ver y entonces si estaremos en peligro-Agrego preocupado. Dumbledore le dijo en cuanto lo supo que tenia que ayudar a Barty pues si no lo hacía podían sospechar de él.

-No te preocupes Sev-Le dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué buscas aquí en Hogwarts?-Pregunto sin rodeos, aunque sabia la respuesta.

-Lo sabes bien, estoy buscando a Hermione Granger-Dijo Barty sin rodeos-Esa sangresucia me encanta-Decía mientras sonreía de una manera que a Severus le daba asco. Entonces el supo que debía defender a Hermione Granger, lo único que el y Dumbledore querían era la seguridad de aquellos alumnos.

-Te pueden descubrir-Intento hacerlo entrar en razón-Olvídate de ella puedes conseguir a otras mujeres que si sean sangre pura-Le dijo mientras que Barty rio.

-Te equivocas Severus si piensas que renunciare a la sangresucia, me encanta-Decía sonriendo.

-Barty estas en peligro-Le dijo Severus Snape-Si Dumbledore se da cuenta te entregara a Azkaban-Agrego.

-No Severus no me importa-Le dijo con una sonrisa-No me van a descubrir por que tu mi querido Snape debes ayudarme somos Mortifagos-Agrego y era lo que Snape se esperaba.

-Esta bien Barty te ayudare, pero no hagas ni una tontería-Le dijo mientras que Barty le sonreía…

No quería hablar con nadie, solo quería que aquel curso terminara y que el cumpliera la misión que el señor Tenebroso le encargo. Debía matar a Dumbledore y aun no tenia idea de lo que tenia que hacer, no solo era eso tenia que enterarse de los planes de Potter y si tenia que acercarse a Hermione o a Ron lo tenia que hacer, debía ganarse su confianza, ¿Pero como lo iba a hacer?, ellos se odiaban, mientras caminaba por los pasillos vacios del colegio se topo con la profesora que menos le agradaba…

-Malfoy-Hablo la profesora Trelawney-Tal y como lo imagine, un pasillo vacio y usted pensando en sus problemas-Le dijo mientras que Malfoy solo buscaba la manera de escapar de la profesora, desde hace dos días que llegaron al colegio ella le mandaba mensajes para verlo en su despacho.

-He tenido muchos pendientes-Dijo Malfoy antes de que la profesora le pidiera una explicación por no irla a ver.

-Mi niño-Le dijo mientras que observaba a aquel rubio-Tus pendientes no son relacionados con el colegio-Le dijo haciendo que Draco se sobresaltara.

-¿De que habla?-Le pregunto Draco perdiendo la paciencia.

-Hablo de aquella misión-Le dijo la profesora-Mi niño-Agrego-Tienes un futuro negro, hay una chica en peligro, dos Mortifagos en su destino, uno de ellos eres tú-Le empezó a decir-Ella necesita que tu la salves antes de que el mes de mayo llegue-Le dijo mientras que Draco observaba raro a su profesora.

-Creo que se equivoca profesora-Le dijo un poco enojado, la profesora solo le quitaba tiempo.

-Ya verás mi niño-Le dijo sonriendo con lastima-Me temo que salvaras a la chica-Le dijo sonriéndole…


	2. Celos & tienes que hacerlo por

CAPITULO 2.

CELOS & TIENES QUE HACERLO POR MI…

Hermione Granger se encontraba con sus dos mejores amigos Harry y Ron cerca del lago negro, ellos solían ir allí desde hace dos años y a veces eran acompañados por Luna Lovegood y Ginevra Weasley en algunas ocasiones Neville se acercaba a ellos solo para saludarlos. En aquella ocasión los tres chicos estaban en silencio y era algo incomodo cada uno de ellos metido en sus pensamientos…

-¿Crees que sea cierto lo que dijo la profesora Trelawney?-Pregunto Harry después de un rato de estar en silencio.

-Por Merlín Harry-Respondió Hermione-Todos sabemos que la profesora Trelawney es una farsante-Se defendió la chica.

-En eso tienes razón-Respondió Harry.

-Hola chicos-Escucharon la voz de Ginevra Weasley. Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry se tenso y se puso un poco nervioso ante la presencia de la pelirroja.

-Hola Ginny-Dijo Harry solamente mientras trataba de no mirar a Ginny.

-Hola Ginny-Decía Mione con una sonrisa en el rostro-Ron y yo ya estábamos por ir a la biblioteca-Decía para dejar a Harry solo con ella.

-¿Estábamos?-Pregunto Ron sorprendido-Oh esta bien Hermione-Respondió al ver el rostro de Mione.

-Nos vemos-Se despidió Hermione dejando atrás a los dos chicos.

-Si querías que dejemos solos a Harry y a Ginny me hubieras dicho Hermione-Le reclamo Ron a la castaña en cuanto estuvieron lo demasiado alejados.

-Lo siento, pero bueno si quieres nos vemos luego yo voy a la biblioteca-Le dijo Hermione, ellos estaban un poco enojados, pues durante el viaje a Hogwarts Ron se la paso hablando de cómo para Hermione era fácil ser lista e inteligente que la razón era por que no tenia novio y por que no tenia vida social.

-Mione-Decía Ron un poco apenado por lo del viaje, aunque Hermione parecía no notar o bien fingía a ver olvidado lo ocurrido, aunque aquello los distancio un poco.

-Dime Ron-Decía Hermione mientras que Ron se paraba frente a ella.

-Quiero que me disculpes por lo que dije de ti-Decía mirando hacia el suelo-Yo no creo que tu solo seas una chica aburrida y sin vida social-Repitió de nuevo todo lo que le había dicho antes.

-Ron lo se y en verdad no te preocupes por eso ya lo olvide-Mintió Hermione.

-Tú sabes que al igual que Harry eres mi mejor amiga y como una hermanita-Le dijo por primera vez a Mione, pues ambos aunque sabia que tanto para Hermione era importante Ron así como para Ron lo era Hermione.

-Oh Ron-Respondió la chica mientras de la nada se lanzo a los brazos de Ron-Te quiero-Le dijo mientras que Ron abrazaba sorprendido a la chica. Hermione y Ron no sabían que eran espiados por una persona que se encontraba enojada por haber la reacción de Hermione…

-Maldito traidor a la sangre-Decía Barty Crouch que se encontraba en un buen lugar que había encontrado para espiar a los chicos-Debe morir-Decía mientras observaba la manera en que el pelirrojo abrazaba a su castaña, Hermione debería ser de él solamente de él. Ya encontraría la manera de que su señor le permita tener a la castaña con él, estaba seguro que Hermione se convertiría en una mortifaga aunque sabia que se equivocaba era una sangresucia, su sangresucia…

Draco caminaba por todo el dormitorio que solo compartía con Blaise Zabini y con Theodore Nott, en aquella ocasión se encontraba con la compañía de su mejor amiga Pansy Parkinson, que al igual que él había sido escogida como Mortífaga…

-Draco dime que misión te puso el señor tenebroso-Le exigía a su amigo al verlo en esa situación, Draco no comía ni dormía bien, era rara la vez que se le podía ver en las mazmorras y sobre todo en el Gran Comedor-Mírate-Agrego la chica.

-Pansy bien sabes que no puedo decir nada sobre la misión-Le dijo secamente sin siquiera mirarla.

-Debes confiar en mí-Le dijo la chica-Tal vez pueda ayudarte-Le dijo con la esperanza de que Draco aceptara.

-No, no es el momento-Le dijo Draco mientras que Pansy decidió no insistir en el tema…

-No quiere irse del colegio insiste en que debo ayudarlo-Decía Snape al profesor Dumbledore.

-Severus sabes bien que si insistes en eso podrías ponerte en evidencia-Le recordó Albus Dumbledore que observaba su mano, aquella mano que se encontraba negra.

-La señorita Granger esta en peligro-Le dijo Snape casi gritado-Se supone que debemos proteger a los alumnos-Le recordó.

-Severus, la señorita Granger esta a salvo mientras yo este en este colegio-Le recordó-Por cierto quiero hablar contigo sobre nuestro acuerdo-Le dijo el viejo director al profesor de ahora DFCAO.

-Pídeme lo que quieras menos eso-Le pidió al director.

-Tienes que ser tú quien me mate, no podemos dejar que el alma de Draco Malfoy se manche-Le recordó.

-Esta bien lo haré-Respondió Snape sin tener otra opción.

Una figura encapuchada caminaba sin rumbo fijo hacía la casa de su hermana, temía por su vida si era descubierta por Bellatrix su otra hermana, finalmente después de un largo trayecto llego a su destino llamo a la puerta y la atendió Andrómeda Tonks…

-Cissy-Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que su hermana entrara a su casa.

-Andrómeda necesitaba venir, necesito hablar con Nymphadora-Le dijo sin siquiera saludar a su cuñado que se encontraba en la sala de visitas.

-Dora no se encuentra en casa-Respondió Ted Tonks mientras que Cissy suspiro sabia que su relación con Ted no había sido muy amable.

-Andrómeda necesito la ayuda de Nymphadora-Le dijo preocupada.

-Nymphadora no podrá ayudarte en mucho teniendo en tu mansión a esos asesinos, por que los Mortifagos es lo que son unos malditos asesinos-Le reclamo Andrómeda por meter a esas personas en su casa.

-Tú no entiendes no tenía opción, Draco, Draco ahora es uno de ellos necesito que Nymphadora me ayude a protegerlo-Le suplico a su hermana.

-Lo siento Cissy no creo que Dora pueda hacer algo por tu hijo-Respondió Andrómeda que en esos momentos sintió deseos de decirle todo lo que mucho tiempo no pudo-Durante años Lucius y tu han desconocido a nuestra familia-Le recordó con un poco de rabia.

-Lo siento-Respondió Cissy fue un error haber venido-Respondió.

-Sé de alguien que puede ayudarte-Respondió Andrómeda antes de que Cissy saliera de su casa…


	3. Pareja de pociones

CAPITULO 3.

PAREJA DE POCIONES…

Se levanto un poco tarde, Hermione Granger desde aquella clase de adivinación no había podido dormir bien se encontraba confundida, por primera vez se encontraba intrigada por aquella predicción, la adivinación para ella era una simple materia que tenía que aprobar para salir con mención honorifica del colegio, sin embargo aquella idea desapareció, tal vez la adivinación, las predicciones, bolas de cristal y todo eso era una forma anticipada y vaga de saber los próximos sucesos, por primera vez en su vida sentía tambalear sus ideologías.

Vio la hora y se dio cuenta que ya llevaba treinta minutos de atraso. Suspiró y se metió a ducharse. Se sentía incomoda, sentía que alguien la observaba, observo sobre su hombro pero no había nadie. Suspiro de nuevo y se reclamo a si misma por pensar esas tonterías…

-Herms-Escucho la voz de Ginny-¿Podemos platicar?-Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Claro Ginny enseguida salgo-Respondió la chica mientras se secaba. Ginevra Weasley igual sentía una extraña presencia en aquel dormitorio, sin embargo aún no estaba segura de eso…

-Ginny-Saludo Hermione-¿No deberías estar en clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras?-Le pregunto sorprendida.

-El profesor Snape no se encuentra en el colegio, al parecer el Profesor Dumbledore lo mando a revisar unos asuntos del colegio.-Decía la pelirroja-¿Tienes clase ahorita?-

-En diez minutos, pero dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-Pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No podemos hablar aquí por si alguien entra-Le dijo no sintiéndose segura de estar en aquella habitación.

Antes de cerrar la puerta Ginny observo la habitación, todo estaba en su lugar, no había nadie más al menos no veía a alguien sin embargo no estaba segura de que estuviera sola la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Mione observando a su amiga quien tenía la mirada fija dentro de la habitación.

-¿Eh?, nada. Vamos necesito hablar contigo Hermione.

-Dime-Decía Mione, mientras se sentía observada.

-Dean quiere que deje el equipo-Decía la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Hermione-Ginny no puedes hacer esto, tú siempre has deseado ser parte del equipo-Le recordó Hermione.

-Dice que no cree que haya olvidado a Harry por completo-Le respondió con la mirada baja.

-¿Y se equivoca?-Pregunto Hermione.

-Em debo irme adiós-Le dijo mientras que le daba un beso a Hermione quien al igual que Hermione abandono la habitación.

Caminaba junto con Dumbledore por aquella calle un poco insegura, con pasos inseguros trataba de seguía el ritmo del Director, según Dumbledore tenía una reunión con Ted y con Andrómeda Tonks, claro sabía que estaría el ministro y como era de esperarse Dora estaría con ellos, cuando llegaron a un lugar seguro decidieron usar la aparición…

-¿Es segura esta gente?-Pregunto Severus un poco inseguro, no confiaba en nadie.

-Sev, esta gente es más seguro, ellos no dirán nada-Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-Confía en mi-Le dijo sonriéndole.

-Dumbledore-Saludo el ministro sin ganas-Bien que bueno que llegaron debemos hablar-Le dijo de nuevo el ministro.

-Dígame señor ministro-Le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, después de que quitaran a Fudge como ministro de magia, el nuevo ministro parecía no confiar en Dumbledore.

-Profesor Dumbledore-Le dijo una joven que se encontraba con ellos, Dumbledore la reconoció enseguida, era una alumna que estudio con Lily, James, Sirius, Remus y Snape, ella tuvo una relación con Sirius algo no formal pero si intenso.

-Mi querida Amelia-Saludo Dumbledore con un abrazo y un pequeño beso.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-Pregunte Snape enojado.

-Igual a mí me da gusto verte Severus-Dijo con sarcasmo Amelia-Siempre tan amable.-

-Bien comencemos tengo aun clases por dar.-Corto Snape con aquella expresión seria que el poseía

-Todo tiene su tiempo mi querido Severus-decía con tono tranquilo y relajado Albus.-Antes de comenzar me gustaría que me ofrecieras una taza de jugo de calabaza o un gran trozo de pay de limón.

-Por supuesto que si Profesor.-comentó Amelia quien tomaba del brazo al profesor para así comenzar su camino hacia la oficina y eran seguidos por los demás.

-Dumbledore, te preguntaras que hace Amelia en esta reunión-Decía el ministro.

-En realidad me da gusto ver de nuevo a Amelia-Decía Dumbledore.

-Pues, de ahora en adelante la verás todos los días en Hogwarts-Dijo el ministro.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Severus sin ánimos, aquella chica había arruinado su amistad con Lily, era novia de Sirius y una de las chicas que se burlaba de él.

-La profesora Amelia formara parte de los profesores-Añadió el ministro en realidad será ayudante del profesor Severus Snape-Añadió con una sonrisa.

-No puede ser-Dijo Snape, mientras que Amelia sonreía.

-Por Merlín quejicus olvida el pasado-Decía sonriendo mientras que Severus suspira, esto no podía estar pasando.

Se encontraban en la clase del profesor Slughorn sin embargo en aquella ocasión no era como siempre, el profesor decidió ponerlo por parejas

-Nada mejor que trabajar con amigos o enemigos, el caso es el mismo llegar a su objetivo, que esta clase será una pequeña porción de nuestro elipsis de veritaserum. -En esta clase me van a hacer dos pociones, crece huesos y amortentia. Bien comencemos. Zabinne con Thomas-Empezó el profesor-Potter con Longbotoom…-

-Hay no-comentó Harry hacía sus amigos-Bueno al menos no me tocó Simus.

-Weasley y Finnigan-Ordenó el profesor.

-Porque siempre a mi-comentó Ron para luego ir hacía la mesa de Simus

-Y por ultimo Malfoy y Granger.

-Con el hurón-dijo entre dientes Mione, su rostro se tornaba a un rojo por la molestia, mientras que Draco sonreía con diversión-Profesor si me permite.

-No habrá cambios Señorita Granger-sentenció el profesor mientras pasaba junto a ella para así ir hacía la mesa de Harry.

-Venga Granger apúrate-ordenó Draco con cierta molestia en su voz.

-Porque no vienes tu Malfoy-respondió la castaña molestia.

-No pienso moverme de mi lugar-sentenció Draco Malfoy con su típico tono de superación

-AH-chilló Mione y así tomo su libro para colocarse junto al decir una sola palabra Hermione abrió su libro y comenzó a checar lo que necesitaba, sin más se dirigió hacía los estantes y comenzó a tomar los ingredientes de ambas pociones. Malfoy solo la observaba, como siempre Hermione Granger era la misma ratona de biblioteca.-El caldero-comentó Hermione mientras comenzaba a tomar unas hojas, Draco no le paso nada solo se quedó observando los ingredientes-Lo haré yo misma, así que no estorbes-comentó la chica arrebatando el caldero.

-Es en equipo ¿Recuerdas?-comentó Malfoy

-Hunh-Exclamó al chica sin inmutarse por el comentario-Agregale el..

-Si, si ya sé, también tengo el libro.-interrumpió el rubio abriendo un pequeño frasco morado.

-Que has hecho, el libro dice cuatro gotas, no ocho-reclamó Mione al ver a la cantidad que agregaba Draco.

-Se leer-aseguró el chico

-Pues no parece-comentó Mione molesta-Has arruinado todo-exclamó la chica exasperada.

-He preparado esta poción miles de veces Granger así que se lo que hago.-Anunció Malfoy

-Es decir, has tenido muchos accidente o más bien has causados tu los accidentes-comentó la chica

-No es de tu incumbencia-respondió Draco molesto.-Agrégale las hojas.-Ordenó

Mione tomo 6 en lugar de tres hojas y sin más las agrego

-Ahora eres tu quien la arruino-reclamó ahora le chico

-Al igual que tú la he preparado antes, pero a diferencia tuya es para arreglar los accidentes que otros ocasionan, no como tú que de seguro tú los has de provocar.

-No va a funcionar-comentó Draco al ver como la poción tomaba un color verde

-¿Si quieres te rompo un brazo y así la probamos?-cuestionó con sarcasmo la chica, al momento que la poción tomaba una transparencia como el agua.

La poción crece huesos estaba casi lista, tan solo era dejarla reposar por unos minutos, ahora se encontraban iniciando la amortentia.

-¿Y te crees apta tener la capacidad para hacer la poción del amor?-cuestionó el chico

-¿Qué intentas de decir?-comentó la chica

-Nada, solo que corre el rumor que no eres afortunada en el amor-comentó el chico mirando hacía Weasley.

-¿Y tú crees conocer el amor?-cuestionó ahora la chica mientras observaba a Ron quien peleaba con Seamus de agregar unas porciones de los ingredientes. -Corre el rumor que tampoco conoces el amor, que tu corazón es igual de frío que el invierno.

-¿Cómo van chicos?-Preguntó el profesor quien se acercaba a los chicos sin darle tiempo a Draco de responder.

-Bien-Respondieron ambos a la vez.

-Me alegro-Decía el profesor, de pronto Hermione vio algo que le lastimaría demasiado, Lavender se acercaba a Ron y lo abrazaba por detrás-Brown si quiere abrazar al señor Rupert tendrá que hacerlo cuando termine la clase-le llamo la atención el profesor.

-Profesor-Le dijo Herms-¿Puedo salir un rato?-Pregunto la chica, mientras sería que algo creía en su interior. Se sentía rara, Ron siempre había sido como su hermano al igual que Harry, pero el verlo con Lavender le dolía demasiado.

-Hemos terminado-Le dijo el profesor-Salga-Le dijo con una sonrisa…

Caminaba sin rumbo solo quería llegar a su dormitorio y de ser posible meterse bajo la cama y desaparecer como hacía cuando era chiquita, solo quería entender que pasaba con ella…

-Granger-Escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-Le respondió la chica sin ánimo.

-Te quería decir que el profesor nos pidió ahora la teoría de las pociones y de cómo las preparamos en equipo-Le dijo Malfoy sin ánimo.

-Está bien las hago si quieres-Respondió Hermione.

-¿Estas loca?-Le dijo el chico-Mi calificación depende de ese trabajo así que te veo a las nueve en la biblioteca-Le respondió y sin decir una sola palabra dio la media vuelta y se fue.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN COMENTADO, AMIGA GRACIAS POR TU APOYO EN ESTE CAPITULO (MAFER MALFOY), ESTE CAPITULO TE LO DEDICO DE CORAZÓN ¡TE QUIERO!

Chapizz FeltSon21


End file.
